How Bonnie Met Clyde
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Happy Halloween! Toby is dragged along to a Halloween party with his friends. There he meets the Bonnie to his Clyde. I promise the story is better than the summary.


**Since there was no Halloween special on this week, I thought I'd fix you up with a treat of my own. It's my special Halloween special to you guys. Where Toby loses a bet and is forced to tag along with his friend to his girlfriend's Halloween party. There he meets the half to his other half.**

 **Nothing too extreme. There's mention of sexual activity, but nothing graphic. Enjoy**

* * *

Toby never really liked Halloween very much. Not since he was eight years old at least. That was the last time he really did anything on that Holiday. He dressed up as Red Ranger from the Power Rangers. Since then, he hasn't worn a costume for Halloween. When his mother started getting sick, fun on Halloween just ended for the Cavanaugh family. There was no trick or treating. No scary movie marathons. No going to visit the scariest haunted house in town. He never attended any Halloween parties, so that's out of the question. Halloween has always just been another day for Toby. There was nothing really special about it. Until tonight.

It's Toby's first year in college and tonight there will be lots of Halloween parties taking place. He went on all month about how he's not interested in going to any of the parties. The other day, his roommate convinced him to go with the rest of their friends to his girlfriend's Halloween party. Caleb wanted Toby to be at Hanna's Halloween party so bad that they made a bet. Both Toby and Caleb are experts at playing video games. Now, you would think since Caleb is good with technology that beating Toby at a game would be easy, right? Think again. It just so happens that every time Toby and Caleb face off in a video game, Toby always wins. Back in high school, while all the other students were out getting drunk and having fun, Toby would stay at home with nothing to do.

Toby's step-mother is the one who taught him how to be so good at playing video games. Back in her day, she was a gamer herself. Playing video games is one way Toby used to bond with his step-mother. When his dad first got remarried three and a half years after his birth mother's death, he didn't really care much for his stepmom. What drew the two closer was her special skill's about video games. When Toby had nothing to do on those boring school nights, he and his step-mom would face off on as many video games they could play. She taught him all the rules and tricks to win at video games. Those skills that Toby developed over the years carried on with him through college. Poor Caleb has never beaten Toby at a video game. That's where their bet comes into play.

Caleb made a bet with Toby that if Caleb beats Toby at this video game they just bought. Toby has to go with Caleb and their other friend, Ezra, to his girlfriend's Halloween party. If Toby beats Caleb, he will shut up about the party and let him do his own thing. It was a pretty fair deal. For most of the game, they were neck and neck. At the end of the game, Caleb managed to beat Toby by blowing him up.

"What the…"

"Ha!" Caleb exclaimed while tossing his control on the couch cushion beside him. "I win that means you lost the bet. You're going with me to my girlfriend's Halloween party."

"Oh, come on, man," Toby whined. "Don't make me go to that, please."

"Sorry," Caleb stood up from the couch. "A deals a deal. Don't forget to dress up for tonight."

Caleb winked and walked out of the room. Toby groaned and sat back against the couch. How is he supposed to find a costume in less than three hours? He doesn't even want to go to this stupid party and now, he has to dress up for it? This is so not his day.

Surprisingly, Toby was able to come up with a costume on time. After he lost the bet to Caleb, he went out shopping for a bit and picked out an outfit to wear. It involves wearing a gray gangster suit and a fedora. Caleb is going to this party dressed as Danny from Grease and Hanna will dress up as Sandy. That's their idea for a fun Halloween costume. Toby worked on adjusting the fedora on his hat trying to make himself look less than the idiot he already feels like. Caleb came walking into his room wearing his white shirt, black pants, and leather jacket.

"Call me Danny," he spoke trying to impersonate John Travolta's voice. He removed the shades from over his eyes and said, "Danny Zuko."

"Wow," Toby turned. "Not bad."

"Ah, you don't look to bad yourself," he said in his normal voice. "You know you actually don't look like an idiot wearing a fedora. I think it actually suits you."

"Whatever, man," Toby said rolling his eyes. "Let's just get this night over with."

"Hey, now, that's the spirit."

Caleb slapped a hand on the back of Toby's shoulder and shook him a bit. Once again, Toby rolled his eyes and allowed Caleb to drag him to Hanna's party.

* * *

If the music blaring wasn't enough to make Toby want to ditch this party. The sight of everyone acting like drunk idiots dancing in their costumes sure did the trick. Caleb and Toby arrived at the party thirty minutes after it started. The place is already packed and he has a feeling a lot more people will be popping up tonight. They scanned the crowd until Caleb spotted the blonde dressed in her Sandy T-bird jacket.

"Yo, Sandy," Caleb called out to her.

The young blonde turned around with a smirk on her face. Her blue eyes shined like diamonds as she walked the few steps over to him. Hanna stuck out her leather covered leg a little as the smirk on her face grew.

"Tell me about it," she spoke in a low sexy voice. "Stud."

Caleb came over and wrapped an arm around her waist, "you're looking good. I'm amazed."

Hanna smiled and bit down on her cherry red lip, "you don't look to bad yourself, Zuko."

"Okay, you too are officially sickening," Toby spoke.

The two broke character and grinned at each other before turning their attention towards Toby. He's feeling pretty stupid right now. Toby's seems to be the only one here dressed up like a 40's gangster.

"I'm glad you see Caleb finally convinced you to come," Hanna said.

"Don't be too flattered," he said. "I only came because I lost a bet."

"Oh, you should know better by now not to place bets with this guy. He's a nut."

"Oh come on, Hanna. Don't act so innocent," Caleb said laughing. "You practically begged me to get him here tonight."

"Yeah, and it worked. You got him here. I'm so glad you're both here!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, where are the drinks?" Toby asked. "I want to do something other than watching you two eye-sex each other all night."

Hanna pointed and said, "at that table in the back."

Toby cut his way through the busy crowd of people moving in step with the music. He scanned the drinks for a bottle of Seven-Up. He likes to mix vodka in with Seven Up. There's only one bottle of Seven up left. Right when he reached for it, a much smaller hand reached for it the same time he did. Their hands touched and a spark shot up his left arm and trickled through his veins. Toby looked up at the fair, tall, brunette standing before him wearing a little pinstripe mafia dame flounce dress with a little fedora that's tilted to the left on top of her head. Toby was at lost for words when his crystal blue eyes met her coffee brown eyes. Suddenly the idea of being here doesn't seem so bad after all. As he scanned over her costume like she's doing to him now, who she's dressed up as finally clicked in his brain.

Toby tilted the tip of his hat down and said, "Bonnie."

She held her smirk as she tipped her hat right back to him, "Clyde."

He smiled, "so, wait any good tables lately?"

"Hmm, not many," she pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Rob any good banks lately?"

"A couple, I'm in search for a partner in crime for my next stop, though. It's a big one."

"Well," she stepped close enough that he could taste the flavor of her minty breath. "I'm a girl looking for money, so let me know if you're in need of assistance."

"I might be in need of an assistant if I get that bottle of Seven-Up," he says looking down at the bottle real quick then back at her eyes.

"No can do, Clyde. This bottle's mine."

"But, I saw it first."

She stepped closer so her lips were ghosting over his. Barely touching. She smirked and said, "well, I saw you first."

"No," he stares at her intensely. "I saw you first."

"Tell you what," she says. "How about you grab the bottle of seven up and two cups, and I'll grab the vodka."

"And then what?"

She bites her lip, "we go find a more private place to _chat_."

Toby swallows over the lump in his throat. His eyes alternate between staring at her ruby red lips and her sparkling brown eyes. He reaches for the bottle of seven up on the table, grabs two cups, and follows her through the crowd. They find an empty room down the hall from where the party is taking place. She opens the door and closes it once he's inside. They take a seat on the little loveseat by the fireplace.

"So," he begins while she mixes the seven up and vodka together. "Who is the Bonnie to my Clyde?"

She passes over his drink and says, "don't you think it would be more fun not to know?"

He swallows half of what she gave him and says, "maybe. Can I get a little background on you?"

"Only if I get some background on you."

"Alright," he said nodding his head. "It's deal."

"I'm a friend of Sandy's, in other words, I'm a friend of Hanna's," she said.

"Interesting, because I just so happen to be a friend of Danny's."

"Oh," she smiled in satisfaction. "I see that I wasn't the only one who broke away from playing Sandy's sidekick."

"Guess not. Although I'm beginning to question my decision on wearing this fedora."

"Oh, I think you look sexy in a fedora," she flirted.

"Really?" He smiled

She bit her lip and smiled, "you pull off Clyde very well, Clyde."

"Will I ever know the name behind the Bon?"

"Who knows," she smiled and winked at him. "Maybe you will get lucky."

* * *

Two cups and a few mindless conversations later, Toby found the girl straddled his lap and his lips rubbing furiously with hers. Their breathing became mingled as their lips fused together with such intensity they could light a fire. His hands gripped her waist as she ground her hips against his. The music from out in the family room worked well to cover up the sound their moans.

The first three buttons on her dress are undone thanks to his wandering hands. Part of her bra is exposed and her skirt is riding up her waist. The suit jacket he was wearing is now on the floor and so is his fedora. Her long, tender fingers ran through his honey locks as his hands wandered up and down her fine body. Toby's not sure if it's the alcohol taking over his body or if it's his need for her that's causing him to act this way. Right now, his lips are attached to the crook of her neck like a tattoo. She moans and extends her neck to the left so he can kiss more of her neck. If heaven had a song, he's pretty sure it would be the sound of her moaning. Right now, he feels like he's in heaven. With her fingers combing through his hair, her legs wrapped around him in a sexy manner. He wouldn't ask for anything better than being straddled by this young, brunette right here.

She pulls her head away real quick and sits up on top of him. Leaving him to wonder what she's up to. She fixes him with her finest smirk as she begins to undo his tie and the buttons on his shirt. At last, she manages to get all the buttons undone and pushes the long sleeve shirt off his arms.

"God, you're so hot," she murmurs while pressing kisses down his toned chest.

His arms snake back around her waist and he pulls her forward so she's kissing him once again. More clothes are discarded and pretty soon it's just them wrapped around the other. If it weren't for the loud music pondering the halls, there's no way their moans and cries out of pleasure would stay hidden. With what's going on now, Toby's really glad he decided to come tonight. He's glad that he made and lost that bet to Caleb. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't be here with this hot girl dressed up as the Bonnie to his Clyde. It was like fate pulled them together here tonight. Hopefully, this will not be the last time they see each other. He doesn't know about her, but if there's any hope of them ever becoming a legit couple, he wants it. He wants to have her for more than a night. More than a weekend. More than a week. He wants her for more than a month or even a year. He wants her for eternity. She is everything that he's ever wanted in a woman.

After one strangled breath after another, the two finally pulled apart and began pulling on their clothes. While she fixed the buttons on her dress, he worked on straightening out his suit jacket. She picked up his fedora and placed it correctly on his head smiling when she did so.

"Well, I gotta say," she pressed. "You sure know how to take a girl on a wild ride, Clyde."

"And you know how to drive 'em crazy, Bonnie."

She smiled and stood up, "this has been a lot of fun, but I best be getting on home."

He stood up as well. Before leaving, she stalked over to him in a sexy manner. Grabbing his face and pulling his lips right on hers. His arms found their way around her waist as he kissed her hard. Much harder than he did when they shared their first kiss. Her tongue traced the inside of his mouth and he moaned quietly. Damn, this girl drives him up the wall. He's about to press her up against the wall for round two if she doesn't stop this. Finally, she pulls away from him leaving both of them breathing hard and looking flushed.

She tips her head and smiles, "guess I'll see you around, Clyde."

"Wait," he stops her from walking out the now opened door. "Can I get your name and number?"

She smirks, "check your suit pocket, hot stuff."

She winks at him, blows him a kiss then, walks out shutting the door behind her. Toby feels around his pockets until the tip of his fingers touches a small card. He yanks it out of his pocket and reads the card. His lips turn into a large grin when he read the card. **Spencer Hastings #447-9895 Dorm #215 in Apartment building A.** He played with the card between his fingers before he slips it back in his suit pocket and walks out of the room with the biggest smile on his face. Tonight, he met the Bonnie to his Clyde and he'll spend the rest of his life trying to steal her heart. After all, Clyde is a thief and so is Bonnie. Cause she has already captured his heart. Yeah, he is really glad he came here tonight.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween, bitches! Mahahaha! Hope you enjoyed this little tale on how Bonnie met Clyde. (:**


End file.
